Les Failles
by Black Angelis
Summary: Recueil d'OS. Personne n'est sorti indemne des Jeux, et encore moins de la Guerre. Certaines failles sont impossibles à combler...
1. Chante l'horloge - Beetee

Bonjour ! L'idée d'écrire un recueil d'OS sur les conséquences des Jeux et de la Guerre me trottait dans la tête depuis un bon moment.

Chaque OS sera du point de vue d'un seul personnage et sera assez court.

Ils sont indépendants, mais ont toujours un lien entre eux.

Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chante l'horloge**

**Beetee**

_Chante l'horloge et chante la mort_

_Mort est l'ennemi et libres les oiseaux_

_Le canari a disparu_

_Disparu est le tic-tac_

_Le tic-tac de l'horloge..._

_Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac..._

L'horloge continue sa course, imperturbable. Tel un don ronron infini, les aiguilles poursuivent leur chanson. Assis dans un fauteuil, un homme la fixe intensément.

_Tic-tac..._

Beetee serre les dents. L'horloge continue de chanter.

_Tic-tac..._

L'horloge chante mais son cœur pleure. Il n'aime pas le chant de l'horloge.

_Tic-tac..._

Lui, il aime le chant des oiseaux. Plus particulièrement celui des canaris. Le doux bruissement de leurs ailes, leur voix mélodieuse...

_Tic-tac..._

Mais son canari à lui est mort et ne chantera plus jamais. Il ne reste que le bruit de l'horloge, maintenant.

_Tic..._

Beetee ne peut plus supporter ce son. Il sort en claquant la porte. Personne ne fait attention à lui, car il n'y a personne. Il est seul, dans sa triste maison du Village des Vainqueurs.

Il est près de midi, et la place grouille de monde. Certains le couvent d'un regard amical, d'autres tiennent absolument à lui serrer la main. Tous se prosternent devant lui.

Il était déjà connu avant la guerre, mais ses petits spots anti-Capitole et ses armes ultra-perfectionnées l'ont élevé au rang de célébrité, dans le district Trois.

Beetee en veut à tout ces gens, ces hypocrites qui font mine de comprendre sa tristesse. Aucun n'a été expédié dans l'arène, et aucun n'a jamais tué personne.

Le clocher de l'horloge sonne midi. Beetee s'attend presque à voir la foudre frapper l'arbre. Il n'arrive pas à oublier l'arène. A chaque nouvelle heure, une nouvelle horreur. Un nouveau cauchemar. Et un nouveau mort, la plupart du temps. Gloss, Cashemere, Brutus, Mags, Blight, Cecelia, Woof, Chaff, Seeder,... et Wiress, son canari à lui.

Et puis, il y a eu la guerre. Affecté à la Défense Spéciale, il avait tenté d'oublier sa peine en fabricant armes sur armes, toujours plus perfectionnées, toujours plus high-tech. C'était à lui qu'on devait l'arc intelligent de Katniss, ou le trident de Finnick.

Finnick aussi, est mort. Annie ne s'est toujours pas remise et tente de noyer son chagrin en s'occupant de leur nouveau-né. Il a les yeux de son père. A ce qu'on dit, car Beetee ne l'a jamais vu.

Il n'a pas revu non plus Katniss. Avec Peeta, ils sont restés au district Douze, qui est en cours de reconstruction.

A vrai dire, il pense ne plus jamais les revoir. Le Geai Moqueur doit forcément le tenir responsable de la mort de sa sœur, la pauvre petite Primrose. Et elle a bien raison, car il _est_ responsable. C'est lui qui a inventé les bombes qui l'ont tuée, non ? Mais il n'est pas seul, car Gale l'a aidé. Maigre consolation.

Lui non plus, il ne l'a pas revu. A vrai dire, il n'a revu personne. Il reste cloîtré chez lui, et essaie d'oublier. Mais il n'y arrive pas, et ses souvenirs le torturent, un peu plus chaque jour.

Oui, ils ont gagné la guerre, mais à quel prix ?

Beetee retourne chez lui. Il est accueilli par un son familier.

_Tic-tac..._

L'horloge continue sa course infernale. Elle est un peu comme son cœur, au final : elle continue de fonctionner, mais un jour, les aiguilles ralentiront et finiront par s'arrêter...

_Tic-tac...tic-tac...tic-tac..._

Beetee en est persuadé : un jour, elle arrêtera de chanter.

_Tic-tac...tic-tac...tic-tac..._

Son cher canari a cessé de chanter depuis bien trop longtemps. Bientôt, il l'entendra de nouveau...

_Tic...tac...tic...tac..._

Les aiguilles semblent hésiter, comme si elles comprenaient qu'elles avaient fait leur temps.

_Tic...Tac...Tic..._

Les aiguilles s'arrêtent. Il ferme les yeux.

A son oreille, il entend un bruit familier : le chant du canari...

_Chante l'horloge et chante la mort_

_Mort est l'ennemi et libres les oiseaux_

_Mon canari est revenu_

_Disparu est le tic-tac_

_Le tic-tac de mon cœur..._

* * *

Voilà ! Je vous laisse tirer vos propres conclusions de cette fin... J'espère que ce premier OS vous a plu, et à bientôt pour le prochain ! Black Angelis.


	2. L'océan de tes yeux - Annie

**Bonjour !**

**Après un long moment d'inactivité sur cette fanfic', je poste le deuxième OS.**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier !**

**(Encore merci pour vos reviews !)**

* * *

**L'océan de tes yeux**

**Annie**

_Dans les tréfonds de mon âme_

_Ma folie ne cesse de me tourmenter_

_Et mon cœur sanguinolent _

_Se désespère de ne plus se noyer_

_Dans l'océan de tes yeux..._

Je me laisse tomber dans le canapé, lasse. Le petit vient tout juste de s'endormir après avoir encore pleuré pendant des heures. Ressent-il ma tristesse ? Ou ma folie ?

Dehors, il fait nuit. Je sais que je n'arriverais pas à m'endormir, alors je me lève et attrape l'album posé sur la table basse. Ce geste est devenu presque mécanique, en fait : il ne se passe pas une nuit sans que je le consulte. Ainsi, je suis sûre de ne pas l'oublier. Quoique, peut-être vaudrait-il mieux que je l'oublie définitivement. Que sa voix s'efface de ma mémoire, que son visage me devienne inconnu et surtout, que ses yeux cessent de me hanter chaque nuit.

Page après page, je réalise que ce que je fais s'apparente à de l'auto-mutilation. Comme si je prenais un malin plaisir à détruire mon âme et à la donner en pâture à ma folie.

Elle n'attend que ça, je le sais, je le sens : tapie dans l'ombre, quelque part en moi, elle ne fait qu'attendre le bon moment pour resurgir et dévorer ce qui me reste de bon sens.

En fait, si le petit n'était pas là, elle aurait sans doute déjà gagné la partie...

Je tombe sur une photo que j'ai l'habitude d'éviter. Elle nous représente, moi et Finnick. Oh, ce n'est pas le sujet de la photo qui pose problème : nous sommes jeunes, beaux et souriants. Cette photo a été prise juste après... ma victoire aux Hunger Games.

Je préfère ne plus y penser, mais c'est trop tard ! Ma folie a creusé la faille qui s'était dessinée et me repasse maintenant le film de mes jeux : la corne d'abondance, le sang, les cadavres... et l'inondation. Je peux presque entendre les cris des pauvres tributs qui ne savaient pas nager...

Frissonnant, je referme d'un coup sec l'album et l'envoie valser contre le mur. Des photos s'échappent et s'éparpillent sur le sol. L'une d'elle retombe à mes pieds : un portrait de Finnick. Mes yeux s'accrochent à ses iris vert de mer. C'en est trop : je fonds en larmes.

La triste réalité fait redoubler mes pleurs d'intensité. Les Jeux sont finis mais repassent en boucle dans ma tête, la paix est revenue mais pas en moi, et Finnick est mort, me laissant seule avec mes démons.

Et puis, il y a notre fils. Son dernier cadeau. Né cinq mois après la mort de Snow, en urgence dans le nouvel hôpital du Quatre, avec l'aide des mains assurées de la mère de Katniss. Elle m'a fait remarquer qu'il avait les yeux de son père. C'est peut-être vrai : je ne le fixe jamais dans les yeux. J'ai bien trop peur de craquer et de m'effondrer à nouveau en croisant ce regard que je préfèrerais oublier...

J'ai envoyé une photo de lui à Katniss et Peeta le mois dernier pour qu'ils la mettent dans leur grand album où sont consignés leurs souvenirs.

Je me décide enfin à me lever. Je ramasse l'album et les photos sur le sol, et je remet le tout à sa place, sur la table du salon.

Je regarde par la fenêtre : le jour se lève. Le petit ne va pas tarder à se réveiller. Tant mieux. Voilà qui m'occupera l'esprit et me fera oublier, pour un temps, mes tourments.

Je pénètre dans sa chambre. Il dort à poings fermés. On dirait un ange, un être pur fait d'innocence et de candeur.

Ce que j'aimerais être à sa place, pouvoir dormir sans cauchemarder, ne serait-ce qu'une nuit. Lui, il rêve sans doute de dauphins roses et de coquillages dorés. Un jour, je devrais lui révéler ce qu'il est. Le fils d'une pauvre folle qui n'a pas d'auréole comme les anges. Pas d'ailes comme les oiseaux. Et plus de père.

Puis, tout doucement, il plisse les paupières, les entrouvre. Il doit m'apercevoir, car il écarquille les yeux et se met à rire.

Je suis prise au dépourvu. Je n'ai pas le temps de baisser le regard. Je suis déjà plongée dans des iris d'un parfait vert de mer. Et, à mon tour, je souris.

_Dans les tréfonds de mon âme_

_Ma folie a cessé de me tourmenter_

_Et mon cœur flamboyant_

_Se noie de nouveau_

_Dans l'océan de tes yeux..._

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé, et à bientôt pour le prochain OS (sans doute sur Caesar Flickerman) ! Black Angelis.


End file.
